Meet Me in the Middle
by LadyoftheRockies
Summary: 30 years ago a the Mutant Registration Act passed leading to all but civil war. 30 years later things aren't much better and people still fear what is not understood. A team faces being separated and learns that maybe not everyone hates them.
1. Small talk on a plane

**Authors note: THIS IS AU.** And when I say this is AU,it's very different from canon. I'm going to be trying really hard to get the characters personalities right. But I am human and make mistakes,bare with me. Also the first chapter is written differently from the rest of the story. This was purposeful. Anywho,you guys probably want me to go away so just one more thing. Please comment,I want to know if you guys like it and what needs to change, also if I want story ideas you can help me with that. Thank you and good bye.

 _On April the 13th of 1973 a controversial law was passed. The law,the Mutant Registration Act or the MRA was one the of the most controversial and painful acts to have every been passed,it resulted in thousands of mutants being arrested and registered. Others were killed when violent riots broke out. And many more were killed or seriously injured after registering and being outed to their neighbors,friends,and co-workers. Although it's been over thirty years since the law was passed the situation seems to only have grown worse. Most of the normal population sees mutants as violent monsters and mutants have little trust in their fellow man or in their government. In a recent census it was found that out of our law enforcement only 10% of them were mutants, out of that only 2% last more than 6 months,and out of that only 0.0002% of those work in higher government agencies like the FBI or CIA. It was recently released that a special team of mutants,known as Omega,works for the FBI. They are headed by Special Agent Phil Coulson(human) and Mary Jade(mutant). This team works on cases that involve mutants as both the perpetrators of violent acts and the victims. In my personal opinion this is a step in the right direction for this country that has been torn apart by this problem. Hopefully this team is the beginning of something great._

"Is this some kind of joke!?"

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"This article."

"What? Daniel you have to be more specific,there's a lot of awful articles about this team most people think that there is something wrong with us."

"Daniel,Kate,do the rest of us a favor,Shut up!"

"Kass,have you read this article? It's a bunch of bullcrap. Why do they think this will help us?"

"Daniel what is going on?"

"This."

"Guys we have been up for the last 36 hours straight,some of us want to sleep and Daniel,try not to light the paper on fire."

"Did you read it John?"

"Yeah I did,and even though it's some fluff piece sponsored by a mutant advocates group it's not nearly as bad as some of the crap that comes out of the newspaper. We've been awake for 36 hours and are on our way to help another team, this is probably going to lead to a couple of confrontations. So please for my sanity and yours, SHUT UP!"

"Good,we're all up. Let's have a brief meeting before we land."

"Daniel."

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

" We're heading for Drexel,North Carolina. To help investigate the murders of three young, class 2 mutants."

"Who are we working with?"

"I'm getting to that Kass. The mutants were shot once through the head then a piece of paper was put into their hand before they died."

"What does the paper say?"

"It didn't say anything it was a bunch of non-sensical words."

"Has it been put through a translation program and/or a decoding matrix?"

"Yes. What is different about this case.."

"Besides the fact that it involves mutants and coded messages."

"Daniel don't interrupt me. The local authorities and the team we're working with aren't sure whether or not these notes mean anything. There's also the fact that these mutants were never officially registered."

"Don't take this the wrong way,but how did they get past that? I mean it's nearly impossible to not be registered."

"We aren't sure how they got passed it. And before you ask,we don't know if they have any connection to the Brotherhood."

"Awesome,we're going into this without really knowing what we're getting into,we have no idea if the Brotherhood is involved. And to top it all off we're going to be working with a mysterious team that we don't know anything about. This is just wonderful."

"Kass,we've talked about this. Do you really want me to write you up on a citation?"

"Can you and Phil afford to?"

"Kass,please calm down you're shaking the entire plane."

"Sorry guys. Mary can't you tell us what's actually going. I mean you and Phil look like you're about ready to kill someone and both of you have been hiding things from us,I'm about ready to ask Kate to read you. I thought you trusted us enough to tell us when things aren't going right."

"Ok. You're right, about two weeks ago Phil and I were called into a meeting. The meeting was about the future of this team,we were told that either we find a team that you guys can work with or they're going to split you up."

"They can't do that!"

"Yeah they can Daniel. They're, as dumb as they are, are still our bosses and if we want to stay in the bureau we have to follow their rules. So which team are we working with?"

"BAU."

"Profilers,you want us to work with a group of profilers."

"No,I expect you to work with them. They are, for better or for worse ,our last option. Get some sleep guys,we're landing in about an hour and a half." 


	2. Meet the characters

**Thank you for reading my story and sorry for the long wait for the update. school and all those wonderful things that people have to deal with. Anyways, I would love for someone to read these chapters before I post them and it would help me keep on track for writing. Please comment and read. Enjoy, I hope.**

 _"So BAU?"_

 _"Yes, Daniel that's what she said. Now can you please be quiet so I at least can get some sleep."_

 _"How can you sleep after what she told us. They might split us up and who knows where they'll stick us."_

 _"Kass, I think you're making this a bigger deal than it has to be."_

 _"Really John, do you honestly believe that. Or are you just trying to get us to shut up?"_

As much as I love my team they need to learn to shut up when we're running on little sleep and about to deal with another team and the local law enforcement. This means there's going to be at least two to three confrontations,at least.

 _"No, I don't but the only way we're going to be able to deal with it is by doing our jobs and to do that I at least need to sleep."_

Daniel is always the most sensible out of the four of us. He's a telekinetic with a great dislike of the Brotherhood and just about everything it stands for.

 _"Right just do our jobs, how are we supposed to do that when they won't let us do it?"_

Kass, is to say the least a bit of a hot head. She's can control the wind currents and can use it to cause a lot of damage when she wants to. She also has a rocky history with the Brotherhood not to the extent John does, but pretty close.

 _"You know it's kind of hypocritical to complain about me talking when you want to sleep then doing it to someone else."_

Daniel is the clown of our group, he's also a pyro. I'm still not sure if that's a good combination. Daniels history with the brotherhood is different than both Kass and Johns you see because of his unusual ability he was, there's not really a great way of saying this. Because of this fact and other circumstances he had more leanings towards the Brotherhood.

 _"So Kate what do you think about all of this. Is it a big deal or our we making a mountain out of a molehill?"_

I guess as your lovely narrator for this story I should introduce myself. Hi. My names Kate Stone and I am a level four empath. Due to the fact that most people don't know what that means i'll explain. There's different levels of control, power, and abilities, these correspond to be four levels and Phoniex level. Though Phoniex level pretty much never happens. Level ones are usually kids or people with really poor control. Most adult mutants fall into levels two and three. A rare few however land in level four. Anyways your probably really bored with the logistics of it so i'll simplify. I'm a really really powerful mutant that can read, change, and numb emotions. The Brotherhood ,for those very few people that don't know who they are, is a group of mutants set on having a completely mutant controlled world. These guys are the reason most humans distrust mutants. To buy it in the nicest way possible, it's going to take a miracle for me not to end up dead at the hands of these guys or worse. But enough about me...

 _"I think that this is going to be really hard."_


End file.
